Looks Like I Win
by Polly-Nightwings
Summary: An interesting card game between the forces of good and cunning, in the following EVENT of the Belgariad.


DISCLAIMER * (I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to David Eddings. Polgara will be MINE though!)* [Reaches out to grab Polgara] (^_* just & Enjoy!)

**LOOKS LIKE I WIN**

**By Polgara_Nightwings**

There are altogether twelve players seated at a table, having a game of poker. They are Polgara, Silk, Durnik, Belgarion, Belgarath, Relg, Ce'Nedra, Barak, Mandorallen, Lelldorin, Taiba and Hettar.

A short, dark-haired man, with a shrewd face jumped up from his seat and punched a fist into the air.

'Yeah! I've won again!' he exclaimed gleefully.

'For the third time it seems.' remarked Barak sourly.

Silk looked at Barak, his grin widening.

Everyone eyed Silk suspiciously.

'What? Don't tell me you guys think I cheated?' he cried, defensively.

Everyone at the table chose not to reply.

'You people actually doubt my integrity?' Silk asked incredulously, shaking his head dramatically.

They ignored him.

The cards were dealt again.

Belgarion gave a melancholy sigh upon receiving and looking at his cards.

'I can't take losing to Silk anymore! I must do something!' Garion thought, shuffling the five cards in his hands resolutely.

Smiling privately to himself, he began to gather his will.

At the exact same time, Garion felt a rush of power.

Belgarion, Belgarath and Polgara turned to each other in surprise.

The three of them quickly looked down, pretending nothing had happened.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and there was total darkness. Gasps of surprise came from the poker table, and there was the sound of the shuffling of feet.

Abruptly, the lights came on again and a single frantic voice was heard.

The players turned to look at Relg, who was praying fervently, begging UL for forgiveness.

Slightly puzzled, everybody turned their heads back to their cards, but whipped up their heads in shock when they heard a mighty roar by the table.

Everyone looked at Barak in horror, whom had suddenly transformed into a big shaggy bear and was clawing at the air, totally berserk.

Belgarion, however, gave a startled cry and immediately looked about him frantically, just in time to see Ce'Nedra sneaking off with one of his cards and replacing it with one of her own.

Durnik looked reprovingly at the little queen.

'I know what game you're playing at.'

Ce'Nedra blushed and meekly put back Garion's card, looking apologetically at Durnik, whose face had suddenly gone strangely wooden.

Just then, Mandorallen started to chuckle and Barak and the other players looked at him irritatedly. Mandorallen noticed them glaring at him and explained rather ruefully,

'Thine art in this game is profound, my brave companions. I do fear that I have lost me yet another game.'

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and turned back their heads to their cards.

Mandorallen studied the players at the table with a sidelong glance, and saw that they were fully preoccupied with their cards. Satisfied, the great knight took this chance to snatch an Ace of Spades out from his armour and smiled brightly.

Just then, a small blonde haired boy walked unnoticed into the room, a chestnut coloured horse trailing behind him. Hettar looked up from his cards and winked at the newcomers. Horse trotted silently on the soft carpeting to move behind Silk. The horse focused his watery eyes on the little man's cards. Hettar's face went blank for a few moments and his face broke into a knowing smile. Horse trotted its way to Polgara.

Meanwhile, Taiba, the lush bodied woman who sat beside Lelldorin, gently persuaded him to trade cards with her.

'Are you sure that is allowed?' Lelldorin whispered worriedly to Taiba.

'Come on, you want to beat that nasty Mimbrate butcher there, don't you? Do it for all the Asturians! I will help you!' Taiba urged with a fiery passion.

Lelldorin looked at her doubtfully, but he handed her the ace of spades, and in exchange, Taiba gave him her three of clubs.

Lelldorin gave Taiba a small grateful smile, and she returned it with a nod of her head.

The honest Durnik looked around the table at the players and asked tentatively,

'Erm, show hand?'

Everyone nodded their approval, and Silk slammed down his cards at the table eagerly.

'Hah! Beat that!' he cried triumphantly.

Everyone at the table groaned in disgust, with the exception of three people.

All at once, Polgara, Belgarath and Belgarion placed down their cards: The 4 aces and the King of spades. The three of them looked at each other in alarm.

Silk's face drained to a deathly white colour.

'I've been beaten!' he howled, burying his face into his hands.

'Well, I guess this game ends with you three in first place.' Hettar stated, in his usual quiet voice.

But suddenly, there was a dry chuckle, and they heard a dry voice say, ' Not yet.'

Everyone was startled, as they turned to look at the source of the voice. They turned their heads and saw - Durnik?

Durnik carefully placed down his cards for all to see and looked about his audience slyly. Silk's eyes bulged out, and he uttered weakly,

'The five aces of spades? But how...?'

Durnik smiled sweetly at them, and said in a strangely dry voice,

'Looks like I win.'

**A broken off passage from an unknown origin:**

**And the Child of Light shall be infused with the Spirit of Light and hence, shall triumph against the Godslayer and his other companions against the EVENT of the fourth battle of Poker.**

**THE END**

_An interview with the readers (Live)_

Question: do you think of this story?

I'm tired. I'll summarise, content is weird but concept is funny especially the Taiba moment. -_My Beloved Brother, the One who Edits._ (My editor, duh! Pay attention, will you?)

I want to have nothing to do with this absurdity. _-Polgara, my Beloved_ (Isn't she just irresistible?)

But this is not practical! There is only one Ace of Spades in a deck! _-Durnik, the Man with Two Lives_

Are you trying to be insulting? Making me a b...be..._Groooouuu_! _-Barak, the Dreadful Bear_

Ouch! Of course I would have given you the card voluntarily, love. WHY ME? _-Belgarion, the Godslayer_

You're still going to pay for this, Garion! And do something about this stupid story, how dare they call me a cheat! _-Ce'Nedra, the Queen of the World_

Errand? _-Errand, the Orb Bearer_

Nay, nay, nay, nay, nay! _-Horse, the Colt Who Lived?_

I wished the author could have added in a few scenes with me killing several Murgos, but this works just as well. _-Hettar, the Horse Lord_

Well now, never in all my seven thousand years. _-Belgarath, the Ancient and Beloved_

Art thou suggesting that I had cheated in th-this..._Poker_? Thou darest question mine integrity! Thou shalt pay for this atrocity! I challenge thee to protect mine honour and – STOP! Where art thou going? _-Mandorallen, the Knight Protector_

Hey! How did you know I've cheated that way before? Uh oh. O UL, forgive me...! _-Relg, the Blind Man_

This is an outrage! I'm a much better I mean player than that! _-Silk, the Guide_

Sweet! _-Taiba, the Mother of the Race that Died_

I still don't get it. You mean I am not the winner here? _-Lelldorin, the Archer_

I thought it was I still think you should have added more scenes with Polgara in them._ - Polgara_Nightwings, Yours Sincerely_

**Curtains close**

Author, the BIG David Edding's Fan, says.

Done! And Done! So how did you all find this story? Funny? Boring? Sensational? Ha, ha! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you had just as much fun reading this!

By the way, I'm sure you would have noticed that my favourite character is none other than Polgara the sorceress (duh!). She is responsible, loving, sarcastic, and is strong-willed in character, and I just adore her. I love the Belgariad series, the Mallorean series, and Belgarath the Sorcerer, but the book I favour the most, is Polgara the Sorceress (Surprise, Surprise), and I'm sure many will agree with me on that.

My next favourite character is none other than Belgarath the Sorcerer. (I just love the way my two favourite characters squabble! ^_^)

Have you people ever heard about the Carpenters before? I think that Karen's voice is the perfect voice for Polgara's, don't y' know?

By the way, I am still going to continue writing humour and stuff, so if you liked this story, make sure you catch my others, okay? (Don't hold your breath waiting for my next story though. I may take some time. Sorry for the inconvenience any!

And one more thing! Don't forget to review, okay? ^_^

_EDIT in Jan 2012: After re-reading this story, I was deeply embarrassed by my author's note (above all things),_ _and am ashamed to say that I still go all fangirl-like when it comes to Polgara. Still, I thought I'd keep it here...just for remembrance sake. I corrected some punctuation errors due to poor formatting, and Silk's hair colour (sorry Silk). Thanks to all those who've read it and enjoyed it._


End file.
